


Job Connections

by ahunmaster



Series: Repairman AU [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Absent Parents, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Secret Relationship, Unfaithful Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thornstriker finally meets her boyfriend's father during another repair job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Job Connections

"This will take at least two days, sir, and that's not counting the extra time if we have to order a new pipe for the shower-"

 

"Two days?  I thought you were the best!  You told me you could have it fixed by tomorrow!"

 

"Sir, I said that it could be fixed in that time if it was just a blocked pipe, but it’s cracked and leaking.  We not only have to seal up the crack, but we also have to replace the wall that got wet before it starts growing mold and-"

 

"Mold?  Now you're telling me I have to call the cleaners as well?"

 

"No, but if we leave the wet wall there after fixing the pipe, then you may have to in a few months.  Or sooner."

 

Thornstriker kept to herself in the kitchen as she heard her father argue with the repairman who had come in to fix the main shower.  Since it was such a complex shower, as her father put it, Bloodshed wasn't qualified enough to take care of it.

 

Luckily, he did know someone who was.

 

But it was obvious her father wasn't getting along with the older and much nicer repairman who was trying to show her father why he wasn't getting his shower back any time soon.  Him storming out and heading for the front door was enough to show he did not tolerate this man in his house proving him wrong.

 

"I'm terribly sorry about that, ma'am; I hope I didn't upset your husband too much."

 

"Oh no, don't worry about him.  He's just a bit upset about his shower.  He doesn't like it when he doesn’t get his hot shower in the morning."

 

"Poor guy."

 

Thornstriker sighed before drinking back her orange juice.  Her mother was already putting the moves on the new repairman and Father hadn't even - oh wait - now he was out of the house and driving to one of his mistresses in his fancy car.  She hoped it didn't take too long for her mother to either give up or go do something else.

 

Luckily for her, she heard her mother coming downstairs to make herself a drink from the bar before turning on the TV in the living room.  This made it easier for Thornstriker to head upstairs to the bathroom the repairmen were in.

 

She found the two by the shower area.  Bloodshed was in there marking where the damage was while the other watched on.  She had almost mistaken the man for her boyfriend, which wasn't surprising.

 

After all, Bombrush did look like his son with his back turned.

 

"H-Hello."

 

Both turned.  Bloodshed's cheeks tinted red while the older man blinked at the sight of this new person.  But he quickly registered who it was and just how important they were.

 

"Ah," he said as he sauntered over to the young girl, "The girlfriend."

 

Thornstriker could feel her whole body heat up when he looked her over.

 

"You're most certainly a pretty one," he stated before he brought out his hand, "I'm Bombrush.  Bloodshed's father."

 

"Oh... um, n-nice to m-meet you, sir," she stuttered out, "I-I'm Thornstriker."

 

"And it's most certainly a pleasure to meet you too, Miss Thornstriker," his voice purred out before he turned to his now glaring son, "You didn't tell me she was a shy one, Bloodshed.  And so sweet too-"

 

"You know perfectly well why I didn't want you to come here the first place!"

 

"Oh, come now, who else do you know who can fix a state-of-the-art water system into a shower system this complex?"

 

Thornstriker only blushed as her boyfriend started growling at his father who was still holding her hand.

 

Oh boy... she hoped it wouldn't be like this for the rest of the time they were here.

 

END


End file.
